


Gratuitous Sex Scene (With a Bit of Dialogue at the End)

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's an NC-17, PWP, with a title like that, and you want a summary? Bwa! Ha! Ha!





	Gratuitous Sex Scene (With a Bit of Dialogue at the End)

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Gratuitous Sex Scene (With a Bit of Dialogue at the End)  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, PWP  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Sam/Toby  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Nearly invisible one for Bartlet's Third-Part One  
Summary: It's an NC-17, PWP, with a title like that, and you want a summary? Bwa! Ha! Ha!  
Archive Instructions: I'll be your friend if you do. :)  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd be much more rumpled coming out of 'private' meetings.  
Author's Notes: It's a drabble and a half (150 exactly). Anyone asks for a recount, you'll be shot.

**Gratuitous Sex Scene (With a Bit of Dialogue at the End) by Perpetual Motion**

"Oh, God." Sam panted and clutched at Toby's shoulders as he nearly bucked off the bed. "Oh, God. Toby. Toby. Toby. Toby. Toby."

Toby angled again and thrust deeper into Sam. He moaned at the feel of it and gripped Sam's thighs. His thumbs pressed on Sam's inner thighs, causing sparks to tingle up Sam's legs. "Sam."

"Toby."

"Sam."

"Oh, God."

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam."

"To-ah-ahh!" Sam arched, and screamed, and his fingernails dug into Toby's shoulders as he came.

"Sammm." Toby made a deep purring noise as Sam's walls clamped around him and massaged him to climax. He slumped down onto Sam, using his elbows to support himself. For a few moments he just tried to catch his breath. "Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam was smiling sleepily.

"Don't ever call Ainsley Hayes a sex-kitten again."

"Will I be punished like this?"

"Yes."

"Ainsley Hayes is a sex kitten."

"Damn you, Sam."


End file.
